Returnable Memories
by Monch-D-Roof
Summary: Takes place after Order of the Pheonix. Harry recieves an odd gift for his sixteenth birthday right before he leaves for his sixth year... What happens when he gets the chance to go back in time? eventual shounen-ai
1. Back to Hogwarts

Author Notes

Summary/ Plot/ Whatever: Takes place after Order of the Pheonix. Harry recieves an odd gift for his sixteenth birthday right before he leaves for his sixth year... What happens when he gets the chance to go back in time? eventual shounen-ai!

I know I know, time travel is _very_ common for Harry Potter FanFics... But mine is going to be different. And I worked really hard on the idea so... yea... Please read & review . 

Well that was a rather shitty summary. I'm sorry... But please tell me anything I can improve or anything... I desperatly need ideas and would love to see what people think... Oh yea, and please tell me if I manage to screw up the timeline!

rated PG-13 for now. Just cuz I'm paranoid. Swearing Shouen-Ai

Couples include: James/Lily, slight one-sided Sirius/James, Sirius/Harry, and maybe Harry/Remus too. Poor Remus, everyone pairs him with _snape!_ twitch

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do _not_ own Harry Potter. **_I do not own Harry Potter._** Good... now that that's taken care of...

This chapter is _extremely_ short. For that I apoligize. But I've already written the second chapter so, please read on...

**Chapter One**

It was 10:46, fourteen minutes until the Hogwarts Express was off, and off to Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts.

"Harry dear, are you all ready?"

Harry turned to the slightly pale Mrs.Weasley. She was always so stressed before the train left...

Harry managed a nod, recieving a sad smile from the plump woman. Shee wrapped him in a tight hug before going to get Ron and the others, who were visiting with Fred and George a little further down platform nine and three-quarters.

"Harry,"

Harry looked up at Remus. There was a moment of silence before Harry tightly embraced his friend and ex-professor in a hug before returning the shy smile on the Werewolf's pale face. "Hey Remus."

"Another year at Hogwarts then. You're growing up so fast Harry,"

"Ahh save the speech Moony." Harry smirked, punching Remus lightly in the arm.

Remus smiled again, before wrapping Harry in another hug. He pulled away and looked down at Harry before putting a small envelope into Harry's hand. "Sirius planned on giving this to you.. For your sixteenth birthday."

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the mention of his dead Godfather. He looked down at his shoes before playing a smile onto his face as he thanked Lupin. "Take care Harry." were the last words Harry heard from his older friend before Mrs.Weasley was back, shoving him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione onto the Train and into another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_**Owari...**_

Ok, _please_ read the second chapter and review review review! . 


	2. Time to time

**Chapter Two**

Harry had left the welcoming feast early. He just couldn't bring himself to enjoy it... Although he had had the entire summer to think about what had happened last year in the Department of Mysteries, he still found himself dwelling on Sirius' death. He had lost a lot of weight over the summer, and his friends were getting worried about him. He'd spent tremendous amounts of time in his room sleeping an thinking. Occasionally picking up a book trying to distract himself, usually failing miserably.

He had spent the last week of Holiday at Number Twelve Grimmauld place. Lupin himself had suggested it to Dumbledore. Even though Voldemort was now back at full power and the Ministry had finally found out that Harry and Dumbledore had been telling the truth, everyone was on the edge. Harry had expected Dumbledore to say no when he first heard Lupin's idea, but he was surprised when he got an owl a couple days later stating that Lupin and a couple others would be there to pick him up in the near future. Exact dates were not enclosed in case Voldemort or any untrustworthy wizards or witches intercepted the owl...

The last week with the members of the order, and Ron and Hermione, the Weasley twins and Ginny had lightened his spirits a little. But he still found himself waking up from re-enactments of that night back in the Ministry, his eyes streaming and his scar prickling...

He was sitting on his bed, lost in thought as usual these days when ron slipped in with a plate of food from the feast.

"Snuck you some food from the feast mate."

Harry poened his mouth to tell Ron he wasn't in the slightest bit hungry, but lost the chance as Ron started talking again. "Harry you really need to eat."

Ron was right he guessed. He was looking rather pale and quite skinnier then usual. He thanked Ron and took the plate of food from his best friend and started nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"Harry... do you want to talk about it?"

Harry flinched slightly. He meant Sirius... Talking about Sirius was one of the things he wanted to do _least_ right now. But he knew Ron was only trying to help.

"It's ok mate... Sorry I brought it up. You sure you don't wanna come back down to the feast? Dumbledore introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I wonder if he's any good. He looks alright though.. Firenze is still teaching too. Guess Trelawny finally realized she was a fraud. But I guess we won't be needing a Divination teacher anymore- as we both failed our OWLS. Noe that I care though. I hate Divination..."

"Yea. Divination is pretty pointless. But Defence against the Dark Arts is my favorite subject- I hope the teacher is good... Anyway..." He paused.

"I think I just need some time to think, I'll still be here when the feast is done though. I doubt I'll be able to sleep. I'll catch up when everyone comes back."

"Alright."

Soon Ron had closed the door to the dorm and Harry was once again left in thought. He decided to try sleeping, despite the odds against him.

As he started sliding off his robes he heard something hard fall to the floor. When he looked down his eyes widened as he saw what had fallen. He picked up the small envelope Remus had givin him before he boarded the Hogwarts Express. _He said it was from Sirius..._ With no other thought he opened up the package and pulled out a note. Harry had tears running down his face as he realized Sirius had written this to him.

_Harry,_

_This is something James and I knicked from filches office in first year during a detention. For some reason he didn't approve of us turning his precious Mrs. Norris purple... Ah well. We never really figured out what it did, but we assume it's something awsome. I thought maybe you'd like to have it, maybe you can get it to work? It's a bit of an odd watch. Anyway, Kreacher is rummaging through the trash again, I better go stop him._

_All my love- Snuffles_

_PS- Don't get your knickers in a twist if you can't get it to work. It could be an ordinary watch, but I always thought it'd be special seeing as it was marked in the drawer marked 'Dangerous' in Filches desk..._

Harry wiped away the tears now trickling down his face as he pulled the watch Sirius had mentioned out of the envelope.

It was an odd watch indeed. It was black in color, and was like one of those old pocket watches, and it had a silver chain attatched to the top. But instead of three smalls hands, this watch had five.. On the side were five tiny nobs, each nob getting tinier to match the varied sizes of the hands. He noted that all hands were on the twelve.

He decided it couldn't hurt to twist the biggest nob a couple times. The first and biggest hand moved around too. Other then that nothing really happened. He tried twisting the second and third nobs, but didn't try the fourth or fifth. They moved along with the nobs too, but again, nothing else happened.

_I guess it really is just some stupid old watch._

Sighing, Harry clutched the weird watch in his hand before pulling off his shirt and pants and climbing under the covers of his four poster bed.

After a few thoughts about Sirius, he finally fell asleep. Unaware of the many figures moving about before his eyes as if someone had pushed the rewind button on a muggle VCR.

_**Owari...**_

Okee, this chapter was quite short too. Ah well. I also think I ended it quite cheezy. 'Like a muggle VCR...' oooh weeell... Please review...


	3. Dumbledore

**For everyone who was confused in the last chapter I accidently put "Harry _poened_ his mouth-" Poened means _Opened_... Just thought I'd clear that up...**

**Chapter Three**

"Merlin James, he looks exactly like _You_! Except for that wicked scar on his forehead!"

"Shut up! He's skinner than me!"

"Oooh, so sorry I din't notice."

"What's he doing in his boxers?"

"What's he doing in his boxers, on our _floor_?"

Harry groaned and squinted. He could faintly see three figures above him, though he couldn't see who they were without his glasses.

"James shut up, he's waking up!"

_James?_

"You shut up Sirius!"

_Sirius?_

Harry sat up so fast he bumped into one of the figures that was hovering over him. They both yelped and fell backwards.

One of the other two handed Harry his glasses. As everything started to become clear he started looking around. He was still in the sixth year boys dorm, but there was something different about it... He finally stopped looking around when a hand started waving in front of his face. He turned.

He gasped. He opened and closed his mouth many times before realizing he wasn't getting antwhere trying to talk- As he couldn't seem to form coherent words. He settled on just goggling at the three boys in front of him.

There they were- Perfectly solid. Perfectly visable. They were really there. Harry tried pinching his butt in attempt to try and wake-up. But that didn't seem to work.

Right in front of him- There were three boys. They looked around sixteen maybe. The first, had quite unruly jet-black hair. It seemed to stick up in all directions. He also sported round glaases- much like Harrys.

The second, was slightly taller then the other two, but not by much. He too had black hair. But it had a sort of blue-ish tint to it. He had beautiful blue ayes, and his shoulder length hair fell nicely around his neck.

While the third, had brownish-blonde hair- Quite contrary to the othr two boys hair- and tired looking amber eyes you could get lost in forever.

And Harry knew who they were... It was his father James, His god-father Sirius, and Remus... His older friend Remus.

But how was this possible? Not only were two of the people in front of him supposed to be _dead_, they were sixteen. _Sixteen_!

Harry came out of his daze and back to reality after a minute of bewildered thought.

"D-da..." Harry was staring at James like he could faint on the spot. "Dad..."

And with that- Harry did just that. He fainted.

--------------------

For the second time that day, Harry Potter opened his eyes, feeling completely confused.

He vaguly noticed he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. '_I wonder what happened this time_' he thought as he tried to sit up.

Then he remembered the events of what had happened probably only a few minutes before.

_Was that really my dad? ... And Sirius? Even Remus. What in bloody hell is going on? Where am I? Wait... More like **when** am I?_

He finally sat all the way up and grabbed his glasses off the table next to the hospital bed. He looked around. He noticed Madam Pomfrey, and noted that she looked considerably younger. _This is too weird._

"Ahh, young Harry. I see you've woken up."

Harry half-jumped at the voise that startled him out of his thoughts. "Dumbledore..."

Dumbledore just smiled that all-knowing smile he almost always had on his wrinkled face. He glanced at Harry over his half-moon specticles before holding up something attatched to a silver chain. _Hey, that's the watch Sirius gave me! How the hell did Dumbledore get it?_

As if reading his mind (As Harry sometimes thought the old Wizard really was) Dumbledore turned his gaze back to Harry and started speaking again, "I found this, in your pocket."

_**Owari...**_

Ha! I'm leaving it there cuz I'm falling asleep! Please review people! I need suggestions! XD


End file.
